Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama is one of the main characters of the Tekken series. He fought Ryu in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Cassie Cage Vs Jin Kazama *Jin VS Ruby *Jin Kazama VS Akira Yuki *Jin Kazama VS Jago *Jotaro Kujo VS Jin Kazama *Jin Kazama VS Liu Kang *Sasuke Uchiha vs Jin Kazama *Jin vs Scorpion (By TheDinosaur64 aka DJ.Dino) *Jin Kazama VS Kyo Kusanagi *Jin Kazama VS Iori Yagami Completed Fights * Jin Kazama vs. Kasumi * Jin Kazama vs. Ryu Possible Opponents *Kratos (God of War) *Guts (Berserk) *Hayate (Dead Or Alive) *''King of Fighters'' **Iori Yagami **K' *Kamen Rider Baron/Lord Baron (Kamen Rider) *''Street Fighter'' **Akuma **M. Bison History The son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima, he was raised by his mother throughout most of his life until Ogre, the Fighting God, attacked. With his home destroyed and his mother possibly dead, he sought out his only known relative, his grandfather Heihachi Mishima, who took him in and trained him. After defeating Ogre, he was soon betrayed and shot point-blank in the head by his grandfather, awakening the Devil Gene within him. Since then, he has battled to put an end to the Devil within him, no matter the cost. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 21 *Height: 180 cm (5’11’’) *Weight: 75 kg (165 lbs) *Occupation: Unemployed, Former head of Mishima Zaibatsu *Hobby: Walks in the forest, forest bathing *Fighting Style: Kyokushin Karate *Friend of Xiaoyu and Hwoarang's rival Fighting Style * Kazama Fighting Style * Karate *Mishima Style Karate (In Devil Form Only) *Mental Alertness **Backstep stance that can be followed up with five different attacks *Power Stance **Adds power to his next attack **Can negate any attack that hits him * Rage Art ** Strikes the opponent once and then follows up with a fast flurry of jabs and then finishes with a much more powerful version of the Median Line Destruction Devil Form *'Devil Wings' **Enables flight **Resembles a bird's wings, rather than appearing demonic like his father's **No known maximum flight time *'Devil Beam' **Fired from third eye **Unblockable **Can be used while flying *'Telekinesis' **Used in one of his win poses to choke the opponent. **Limited range Feats *Defeated Ogre, Kazuya, Heihachi, and Jinpachi *Survived multiple gunshot wounds, including a point blank bullet to the head *Brought down scores of Tekken Force members *Won the 3rd & 5th King of Iron Fist Tournament *Unharmed by Azazel and killed him in one punch *Ambushed the G-Corporation building, before holding his own against his father Kazuya (Outcome unknown) Faults *Captured by Tekken Force *Defeated by Hwoarang, and Raven and Lars together *Devil Gene can overtake him completely if given the chance *Devil Form is extremely arrogant *Plan to end Devil Gene failed Gallery Devil_Jin_TTT2_CG.png|Devil Jin Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Tekken Characters Category:Namco Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Martial Artist Category:Asian Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Demon Category:Warrior Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Playable Character Category:Psychics